


Slow Ride

by lullatone



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, This is just smut, but still a good fun time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullatone/pseuds/lullatone
Summary: If anyone asks, they're taking it slow. If anyone asks, it's really not their business what Maddie and Chim get up to.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Well! I wrote this a bit ago at like 4am because I was on a roll, and for some reason I was super nervous about posting it here but, Im doing it! As always, this is for my Madney folks and I hope you enjoy!

They stumbled in from hanging with the 118 at the bar only an hour ago, Maddie giddy from wine and giving Chim the eye across the bar all night while he played pool with Hen and Eddie. He subtly (or maybe not so subtly) made some innuendos involving pool sticks that made Buck groan and fake gag into his drink as Maddie laughed and pretended not to notice. 

After some eyebrow wiggling and promises of actual breakfast in the morning, Maddie had eagerly followed her boyfriend back to his apartment. 

They’re not drunk by any means, but Maddie feels drunk on something as they stumble into Chim’s bedroom, mouths frantic and both of them laughing when Chim almost trips over his own shoe.

When they finally reach the bed, Maddie lets herself enjoy being divested of her dress and heels, relishes in the tender way Chim touches the back of her thighs as he guides her on top of him. He makes no move to remove her bra and panties, instead letting wandering hands trace the material with a reverence that makes Maddie weak. 

She makes quick work of his shirt, getting her hands on smooth skin that she wants to mark up so the whole world knows exactly who gets to take Mr. April to bed every night. 

Well maybe not _every_ night, but recently it was more often than not. Chim’s pants don’t last long either, and once they’re gone Maddie leans down to capture his lips and do nothing but kiss until her mouth goes dry.

Kissing Chim has slowly worked its way up to being one of her favorite activities. He’s damn good at it too. Attentive and sweet, knowing when to take it slow and knowing when to swipe his tongue into Maddie’s mouth and nip at her bottom lip to make her shiver. 

Chim’s doing exactly that when he pulls away, stroking Maddie’s arm softly with a look on his face that could only be described as love struck.

It’s incredibly endearing.

“What do you want tonight?” His voice is no more than a low rumble, a smokey thing that Maddie wishes she could wrap herself up in. 

She notes the warmth in her belly that’s been present all night, the ache between her thighs that’s only gotten worse since she sat across Chim’s hips.

“I want…” She sits up, unsure for a moment before she slowly rocks her hips forward, unsurprised when Chim tenses below her. “I want this, I want to-“

Chim groans when she does it again, hands coming up to wrap her around her hips.

“Y-yeah. Do that.” 

It’s a slow grind at first, Maddie planting her hands on the bed to build a rhythm. Chim’s hard underneath her, and if the drag of it against her feels this good with fabric in between them, then she knows they’ll have to try this again another time.

She experiments with pressure, what feels good and what feels _really_ good, and finds that circling her hips against his pelvis is really something else.

Maddie watches as the muscles in Chim’s arm’s flex as his hands tighten and loosen on her hips, getting a comfortable grip. His thumbs rub circles into Maddie’s skin and at one point she feels his hand want to wander, but he stops himself. 

Maddie knows that if she said the word, he’d get her off in no time at all. He’d flip them over and shower her with kisses, fingers trailing until he found her clit and did some very precise things that usually left her gasping for breath.

There’s something in the air tonight that makes her want to drag this out, wants to feel nothing but the press of his dick against her while she rocks back and forth and takes her own breath away.

She’s starting to find the perfect pace when Chims nails start to dig into her skin.

“Mads this…. _fuck_ , you’re killing me.” 

Maddie almost laughs, a smile forming on her face as she rocks harder and Chim’s hips twitch up to match her. She can only wonder how she looks right now, since Chim looks like something she only wishes she could dream up.

Hair mussed, flushed all the way from the tips of his ears to his abdomen. The sheen of sweat across his chest is gorgeous, and his lips are still kissed pink from Maddie’s lipstick. Her eyes wander to his tattoo, to his abs as they flex below her, and it all sends her heart racing for the hundredth time. 

They’re starting to rock in tandem, the bed slowly starting to creak, and Maddie can’t help but blush at the sound, giggling along with Chim.

“Thank god I don’t have- _fuck_ -neighbors below me.”

Maddie tries not to burst out laughing, her hips stilling as her stomach shakes. “Oh my god.” She tips her head down, trying to hide her smile. “You making jokes does _not_ help.” 

“Mm then what can I do to help? Kinda feels like I’m just along for the ride.” 

Maddie smirks. “And is that a bad thing?”

“No, of course not.” Chim looks down at where his hands still rest on her hips. He trails a finger down Maddie’s thigh, clearly pleased with himself when she shivers. “Just wanna make you feel good.” 

That low rumble is back, and it sends heat through her veins, Maddie looking down at her boyfriend in awe because who gave him the right to sound like that.

She starts rocking again and closes her eyes, ignoring the squeak of the bed and enjoying the way Chim’s hips instinctively roll to meet hers.

“I want you to keep talking.” 

There’s a lull for a moment that Maddie worries is confusion, but she hears Chim’s tongue click against the roof of his mouth.

“I wish you could see what you look like right now. You’re so beautiful. Like a fucking dream. The way you blush all the way down to your chest, it’s incredible Mads.”

Maddie’s sure she’s flushing even more now because she’s realizing she needs to add “Chimney’s voice” to her list of things she finds sexy.

Phone sex is definitely in their future, Maddie decides.

His voice is strained but determined, dripping with an honesty that makes Maddie’s head spin. “You were so stunning at the bar tonight. If I had worse self control, you and I wouldn’t even have made it to the car, we’d be in some dingy bathroom so I could get on my knees for you.” 

“Oh god…” Maddie trails off, hips circling and pressing down harder as her breath hitches. The image of Chim’s jean clad knees hitting the floor, her back pressed up against the door flashes through her mind. A whine escapes her throat and she knows she’s close.

“Do you like that idea? Me getting under one of your dresses so I can eat you out?” 

It's totally crass and the way he says it shouldn’t excite her, but it does. Chim saying all this cause she asked him to, because he wants to make her feel good. 

She’s lost her rhythm, her thrusts erratic as she feels the proverbial rubber band inside her get stretched to its limit, her thighs clenching against Chims hips.

“Come on, you can do it, I wanna see you.” 

Maddie feels her cheeks flush and she fights the urge to lean down and bury her face into Chim’s shoulder; usually that kind of attention might make her squirm but instead it just makes her hips stutter in a way that's oh so sweet because _he wants to see her._

“Chim I- _oh fuck_.”

She feels the urgency melt out of her all at once as she tips her head back and sees stars behind her eyelids. Chim’s hands tighten on her hips as she shakes and it’s amazing and incredible and _christ_ Maddie could get used to this. 

She all but collapses against Chim’s chest, taking deep breaths as she feels his arms come up to wrap around her. He brushes a piece of her hair out of his face and chuckles.

“So was that what you meant by talking?”

Maddie lets out a breathless laugh, using all of her available energy to prop herself up, crossing her arms onto Chim’s chest and using it to pillow her arms.

“I certainly think you hit the nail on the head.” 

Chim smiles and runs a hand down her back, trailing lightly. Maddie wiggles her hips and gnaws at her lip.

“I may need a minute but I’m _very_ ready to return the favor.” 

Chim runs a hand through his hair, bashful as he shifts his leg and Maddie feels the wet spot on his underwear.

“I uhm, I’m good, actually. I think seeing it happen for you also kinda….did it for me.” 

Maddie almost snorts because he can’t say ‘come’ but just a minute ago he was talking about going down on her inside a bar bathroom. 

She rolls over and settles against Chim’s side, pleased when he wraps an arm around her and places a kiss on her forehead.

Maddie has a feeling she might be glowing, but hey, total and utter happiness could do that to a girl.

Good sex certainly helps too.


End file.
